<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My One and Only by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982082">My One and Only</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash'>steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Resist the Snooze [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Family, In a sense, Kid Fic, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A much-anticipated addition to their family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Resist the Snooze [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My One and Only</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the <a href="http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator">prompt</a> for this was "adoption"</p><p>title from Ed Sheeran's "Small Bump" even though it's sad as hell and this is less so, although it is a litter sadder than I thought it would be</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You sure have grown up, kid." Leonard says, looking over at Jim. The kid just shrugs.</p><p>"Seemed like it was time." He's grinning, like always, but there's something different behind it, now. Len isn't sure <em>when </em>that changed, but he's glad it did.</p><p>"Hate it admit it, but that pointy-eared bastard has been good for you."</p><p>But Jim doesn't even rise to the bait, just nods his agreement.</p><p>"It's true. Spock's amazing."</p><p>Len is proud of him. It had been hard to watch Jim throw himself into meaningless relationships at the academy, over and over. Not that Len would have said anything, because Jim is entitled to deal with his shit however he wants, but now... well, he might never admit it out loud, but Len has always wanted more for the man he considers his best friend and brother.</p><p>"You think you two are ready for a kid?" Len asks.</p><p>"Can you really ever be ready to take on that level of responsibility?" Jim lets out a heavy breath. "But, also yes. Somehow. I never thought I would feel ready for kid, Bones. Hell, I never thought I'd want one. But I think Spock will make a great dad, and I know he'll keep me on track."</p><p>"That's good."</p><p>"Did you know you were ready?"</p><p>"No. We weren't planning on having kids at that point. Which isn't to say that we didn't <em>want</em> Joanna. We just weren't expecting her. Honestly, Jim, I don't think we would've been together as long as we were if she hadn't been born. And I don't know if that's a good thing or not, but I wouldn't change any of it."</p><p>Jim nods, considering. Len doesn't like to talk about his ex much, but he wants Jim to understand how life changing a kid can be, if you do it right. Len knows that Jim will, won't let himself or Spock be anything less than great at this.</p><p>"Any advice? All I've got is a long list of things to never do."</p><p>"Hey, that's not a bad place to start. But... don't forget about your other relationships. It can be so easy to let a baby take over your whole life. Don't let it." He doesn't need to tell Jim that that's what happened to him, how Jocelyn ended up with the whole goddamn planet in the divorce and Leonard ended up in space, of all places.</p><p>"Thanks, Bones." Jim's voice is quiet, the look in his eyes painfully earnest.</p><p>"Any time, kid. Now get the hell back to your husband. I'll sign whatever the hell forms you want."</p><p>"You're my favorite. Don't let anyone else let you think any different."</p><p>"<em>Go</em>."</p><p>--</p><p>Len is there when the baby is born, sitting in the waiting room with Jim and Spock. He'd already appointed himself the kid's doctor - no reason not to, when he was already in charge of both parents.</p><p>"She's perfect." Jim breathes, holding the baby for the first time. She's human, and tiny, with a dusting of dark hair already coming in. Her eyes are, impossibly, almost as blue as Jim's. "Hello, baby. You are so loved."</p><p>"What're y'all naming her, then?" Len asks.</p><p>"Amanda." Spock murmurs.</p><p>"Big shoes to fill." Len mutters. He's not sure Jim hears him, but Spock certainly does.</p><p>"She will exceed them." Spock insists. He takes the infant from Jim, cradles her close to his chest.</p><p>"<em>Tonk'peh, ko-fu</em>. I am your <em>sa-mekh</em>." </p><p>Jim comes to stand next to them, then, and Len has never wished for some kind of camera more than he has in that moment. He watches for another moment, then slips out of the room, leaving them to it.</p><p>"Thank you for being here, Bones." Jim says, just before the door closes.</p><p>"Any time, kid. You know that."</p><p>It's hard for him not to think of Jo when she was that small. He's not sure, though, that she had ever been quite as small as Amanda is, born a few weeks early. But just as perfect in the eyes of her father, like any little girl should be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>vulcan translation: hello, daughter. I am your father </p><p>follow me on <a href="http://ceilingventclintbarton.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>